Finally Home
by literaturefrenzy23
Summary: Ezra and Aria are reunited. Aria is finally home. 6x01 Oneshot.


The smoke thickened around us as we struggled to escape. Making it out into the fresh night air, coughing out the smoke, and taking in my surroundings all happened in a blur.

I turned around to find the beautiful face that had been gracing all of my dreams and fantasies as I endured the neverending hell of Charles' dollhouse.

The moment we made eye contact all of my pain and suffering seemed to vanish. As I stumbled into his arms, I felt unabated relief. His embrace is my safe haven.

I began crying tears of joy as I had recently begun to think that I might never seen him again. Yet here he was, literally sweeping me off of my feet.

He pulled back to tell me that he thought he had lost me. Those words shattered my heart. I frantically clutched at him to pull him back into a tight embrace as quiet sobs escaped me.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear as I clutched his shoulders more tightly.

He took me slightly off my feet again as he whispered back, "I love you, too, baby. So damn much."

I knew we shouldn't be saying these things to each other as we were on a break, but it was the truth. We still loved each other more than we did anyone else in the world. He was the only one who mattered.

We pulled away from each other after a few more minutes as the cops arrived and took statements. We never strayed far from each other, and I kept him by my side as I answered the police's questions.

After they finally released us, Ezra drove Caleb, Hanna, and I back into Rosewood. Hanna and Caleb cuddled together in the back. Ezra and I tightly clasped our hands together over center console.

On the drive, I couldn't take my eyes off of Ezra. His hair was long and tousled. His face was unshaven. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He let out a long breath before answering, "I am now."

"He punched a brick wall," Caleb added from the backseat. My jaw dropped at the comment.

"You didn't! Did you?" I said in disbelief, but I knew the answer from the grimace on his face. I looked down at his hand that was clasped in my own to notice a fading scab on one of his knuckles. I raised our hands to my face and pressed a light kiss to each of his knuckles.

Soon enough we had arrived back to Rosewood. As we drove along the familiar streets, I felt a sense of contentment yet also uneasiness. I was glad to be home, but Charles, Andrew, whoever it is is still at large. This fight still isn't over.

It didn't take much longer for us to reach the Marin residence. After Caleb and Hanna had made it inside, Ezra began to drive again.

"Take me home, babe," I said. As we came to a stop sign, he prepared to turn right toward my house. "No. Not my house. Take me home. With you. I need you, Ezra."

Some tears had welled into my eyes as I spoke. I couldn't go to my house. Charles had made an exact replica of my room in that dungeon. I wouldn't feel safe. The only place that feels like home is 3B. With Ezra.

He turned to look me in the eyes, and I could see the uncertainty in his blue orbs. I held fast to his gaze and squeezed his hand. "Please," I whispered.

"Okay," he said before turning in the opposite direction toward his apartment. We arrived and walked the three flights of stairs in silence.

Ezra opened the door and let me in first. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. My senses were assaulted by the smell of scotch in the air. I noticed empty tumblers on the tables. I frowned and he noticed.

"I-I...," he began to stutter as I turned and walked back to him.

"Shh," I said as I placed a finger across his lips to stop any explanations from flowing out of his mouth.

The sudden tension in the air was palpable. All of my senses heightened. I could feel the hair raise on my arms. I acutely heard his ragged breathing. I lifted my eyes and we made eye contact.

We both broke at the same moment and in a split second we were engaged in a heated embrace. Our lips danced, our tongues battled. One of his hands tangled in my hair. The other snaked it's way down my body to cup my ass. My hands clawed at his entire body before coming back to his shoulders so I could hoist myself up to wrap my legs around his waist.

Ezra walked us over to the dining room table, our lips connected the entire time. After a few more minutes, we pulled away in desperate need of air. I brought my hand up to my face where I felt a slight burn from his beard. I couldn't say that I didn't like the feeling.

He was the first one to break the silence. "We should probably get some sleep," he said as he strode across the room towards his dresser.

I hopped off the table before following. He handed me his old, yellow Hollis t-shirt. I couldn't stop myself from bringing it up to my face and taking a whiff as he found clothes for himself.

"I'll just go change in the bathroom," he said as he turned to walk away.

"No, don't," I said as I caught his arm. I put the shirt he gave me to the side and turned to face him directly. I pushed his jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt.

His breath caught as he uttered a warning, "Aria."

I carried on as I spoke, "I just want to be close tonight. I don't want sex. I just want to remember you. I've been dreaming of you. I just want to hold the real thing in my arms."

We made eye contact once again, and he nodded. Once I had removed his shirt, he took the time to remove mine. He leaned down and placed featherlight kisses along my collarbone and the swells of my breasts.

He removed my bra and ran his hands down my sides before kneeling to help my remove my shoes. Soon I was down to my underwear, and he slipped the yellow t-shirt over my head.

I got Ezra down to his boxers, and he reached for a t-shirt. I grabbed the hand he was reaching with and entwined our fingers. I leaned up to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Don't put it on," I told him. He agreed, and I pulled him to the bed. I climbed in first and basked in the comfort of the bed I had longed for.

Ezra climbed in beside me, and I quickly wrapped myself around him. "This is all I need," I said muffled into his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"You. I need you. Being here. In your arms, I know that I'm going to be okay again." He proceeded to pull me closer as I drifted into a peaceful slumber knowing I was finally home.


End file.
